In the packaging of various products, such as pharmaceuticals and over the counter medicines and various household products, it is important that the consumer be given proper instructions for use of the product upon the opening of the package. Heretofore, this has been done by printing suitable instructions for use or other messages on an element of the package, either on the closure or on the container to which the closure is removably affixed, or on a package insert that is included in a carton in which the package is shipped. From time to time, however, it is desirable to reinforce such instructions or messages in an audible manner. Unfortunately, heretofore no closure or container has satisfactorily incorporated a device for emitting an audible signal upon the opening of the package incorporating such elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,564 (Cooper et al.) discloses a package that is made up of a container with a closure removably affixed to the container. An electrical element that is separate from the closure is applied to the rim at the neck of the container before the closure is applied to the neck. The electrical element continuously emits a signal as long as the package remains closed, and the presence or absence of the signal is monitored by a receiving instrument. Interruption of the signal from the package is a sign that the package has been opened, and when this opening occurs at a time other than the desired time, interruption of the signal is an indication of tampering with the package.